


Mislead

by banewoodss, gonnagiveashit, kenpipizza, Muutus, riceufairy, scorchedrice, Spring_Rain, tropical_dream



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College, College AU, Hyung line, Innocent Daniel, M/M, Medical Department, bad Jisung, freshmen Daniel, fuccboi Jisung, nielsung, playboy Jisung, puppy daniel, rwps gc prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewoodss/pseuds/banewoodss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnagiveashit/pseuds/gonnagiveashit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenpipizza/pseuds/kenpipizza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Rain/pseuds/Spring_Rain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_dream/pseuds/tropical_dream
Summary: Jisung fell silent at the words he heard. "Let's forget this conversation ever happened." Jisung says





	Mislead

**Author's Note:**

> A n/s prompt from rwp gc. Unbetaed.
> 
> I said a quick one but wrote longer xD

_________

 

Jisung lit the smoke as he walks to the balcony. He stood there watching the nights light.

 

“Hey babe, why are you out there? Come back inside” A girl said as she buttoned a seemingly large shirt

 

Jisung puffs out a smoke before turning his head on the girl’s directon. The danger in his eyes is gone as he softened his look. He smiled as if being in slow motion. It was too gentle that the scenery behind him helped make his smile as romantic as what a drama offers. 

 

“I’m sorry but did I miss something? Since when did we start dating?” Jisung says as he display his most charming smile

 

“B-but we j-just.. did..” The girl says stuttering

 

Jisung put the fire out of his smoke and threw it down beside him. He walks to where the girl is standing and cupped the lady’s face with both of his hand.

 

“I knew that you’re just heartbroken after your long-time boyfriend breaks up with you. And we’re also drunk from earlier. Its just alcohol and sadness.” Jisung softly said like a whisper and the girl stared to his eyes despite the dim light

 

The girl couldn’t help but cry. “Its okay. I know you didn’t mean to get us far with this relationship.” Jisung said as he embraced the crying girl

 

“Yes.. it’s like that but—but we could always try.. maybe it’ll work out?” The girl said as he clings to Jisung’s waist

 

As if a spell, Jisung’s smile lit up his surroundings “I’m so sorry but I’m not looking for relationship right now.”

 

The girl sobbed harder and Jisung put his hands on both of her shoulder. The girl paused his misery to look up to Jisung as the latter initiated a skin contact. A gesture the girl thought that was reassuring her.

 

“Also, I’m so sorry but I need my shirt back.” Jisung said again with a tight lipped gentle smile

 

“O-ohh.. Yes. O-okay.” The girl says as he unbuttoned the shirt she wore, not minding being naked as the man already saw it before

 

_______________________

 

 

“Wow Jisung-hyung, youre the worst man ever.” Says the red head as he set aside the book he was reading

 

“Right? Like why are you doing the same shit over and over but always getting away unscathed at all?” Jaehwan says as he stopped strumming his guitar too

 

“I’ve been slapped twice.” Jisung said as he looked up from the essay he was writing

 

“Twice? You almost slept with everyone in the university and you’re just slapped twice? And why do still have a good reputation despite your blatant one night stands? What is wrong with people?” Sungwoon said

 

“Jisung is just that charming.” Says Jonghyun, the owner of the room they currently were as he looked up from what he is writing too

 

“Shut up. Youre the very best example of people under his spell. Why you let us hang out in your room so often?” Jaehwan says

 

“You shut up and do your homework Jaehwan.” Minhyun said as he backed up his friend

 

“I don’t want to. I like music better.” Jaehwan says nonchalantly and continue playing his guitar accompanied by unwanted singing

 

“Youre in the wrong department Jaehwan.” Said the red head

 

“Says you.” Jisung said pertaining to Sungwoon

 

“And why did I become the topic here? Aren’t we talking about your shameless act, hyung?”

 

Jisung just smiles to Sungwoon and the red head retorted as he throws the book he was reading earlier to the peach hair colored man. “You don’t pull that shitty smile with me.”

 

Jisung dodges the book and just continue writing. Jaehwan continued his singing again as he strums a new chord. Sungwoon continued to talk as he says something for the love of Gays, saving him from their current situation and someone need to kill him for his peace of mind. In reverse order. Minhyun stared to Sungwoon like he wants to converse with him but decided not to and just goes back to writing again. Jonghyun, the room owner just smiles fondly at the scene unfolded in front of his eyes.

 

_________________

 

Jisung admits that he is a horrible man. Like what his friends says sometimes. But he’s not shameless because he does get guilty. That or maybe he had a different definition of shameless. Well whatever. He didn’t care. Everyone needs a dose of love and he need more of it since nothing came knocking on his heart at all.

 

All he get is a literal thing knocking to him and he wasn’t even pleased at all.

 

“My bad. I’m so sorry, I really do—I’m sorry.” The brunette said as he struggles balancing all the bags he carries to not fall off his hold

 

Jisung tried to smile at the man with a big built hiding his annoyance. “That’s a lot of food. Are you that hungry?”

 

“Oh. No, no. It’s not mine. My classmates asked me to buy them their shares too.” The brunette said radiating with a smile too

 

‘Why they didn’t accompany you if you’ll buy that many?’ The thought Jisung had but he didn’t asked and instead “Oh really?”

 

“Yes. I’m truly sorry about your shirt, please wait for me, I’ll just give it to them and let me help you with that.” The brunette said as he goes inside a room just beside Jisung

 

Jisung was about to say no and he’ll do something about it himself but the brunette walks fast away from him. He noticed the long legs the brunette had. Seems it was the reason the brunette got away so fast. Theres nothing he could do but follow him with his eyes and observe him while still rooted to his spot. He saw how the brunette happily distributed the foods he bought them for. He saw how one complained about the spilled coke and the brunette apologizes for it. One demanded the money back and Daniel get his wallet to pay it back.

 

Such innocence and foolishness.

 

Jisung thought. But he didn’t care.

 

He really didn’t but they always manage to bump to each other. He pretended he didn’t know him but the brunette kept introducing himself and reminding him how they first meet for about four times until he gave up the act. He later know the brunette name, Kang Daniel who is a first year nursing student as they ate lunch together some times.

 

Jisung knew he won’t get anything from it but he pulled Daniel out from his so called friends and pull him in to their group. Promising the kid help for his studies and at least a good company or so what Jisung asked for favor to Minhyun. But the kid still choose to come to his side and play with him.

 

“Jisung Hyung, What are you doing?” Daniel says as he wraps his arms to Jisung’s waist and put his head on his shoulder

 

“Hmm? I need to finish reading this book today for a review.” Jisung said as he got reminded of their professor who loves Medicinal books and let his student suffer from it. He bats an eyelash as he was reminded that it was Minhyun’s favorite professor.

 

Jisung pats Daniel’s head as he get himself comfortable, leaning on his junior’s big frame. Daniel lifts his legs to the bed too as they let themselves enjoy Jonghyun’s bed. Jonghyun is the University’s administrator son who was also the owner of the private college so Jonghyun got a nice, separated room a bit far away from school buildings rather than rooming to the dorm.

 

Sungwoon who was on the sofa not far from the bed was giving them looks until Jaehwan slapped him to reality. Jisung saw that and rolled his eyes at them as he gets far more into a comfortable position. He don’t actually like cuddles but he didn’t know being on the receiving end would feel warm and satisfying.

 

“That’s some confusing book, hyung.” Daniel said closely to his ears as Jisung was now lying to his chest with his head close to the brunette’s neck

 

“I know right.” Jisung says nonchalantly

 

_______________

 

 

“You’re too sinful Jisung-hyung, I know you’re Bi but are you playing that kid to be one of your victims?” Sungwoon said as he drank another shot

 

“Ofcourse not. That kid is a good company tho.” Jisung says as he lays his head to Minhyun’s shoulder

 

“You’re still leading him on. It’s obvious he has feelings for you. If you’re blind then we’re not.” Minhyun said

 

“Nah. He’s too bubbly for my shit.” Jisung retorted

 

“Too bubbly my ass, he throws death glares to us when we are close to you and even that pizza guy from yesterday—“ Sungwoon said

 

“Right. Right—That poor pizza delivery guy who just smiles to you get shunned away and he lays his hand on your waist like he owns you. You enjoys leading him on, hyung.”

 

“Well, for one, he’s cute. Two, he likes cuddles. Three, I don’t mind and yes, I probably enjoyed flirting with him. Four, I’m not really interested in him in a physical way.. he looked like he tops too despite that look.” Jisung said as he pour soju to all of their glasses again

 

“I think you’re in trouble Jisung. You say youre not interested in him but when’s the last time you have slept with someone? Its been two weeks and counting.” Jonghyun said as he look to Jisung on his eyes

 

Jaehwan choked while drinking as he heard what Jonghyun said.

 

“Really? You haven’t been sleeping around?” Sungwoon asked

 

“Come to think of it, I didn’t saw you in mixers and to the usual bar too.” Minhyun said 

 

Jisung’s eye widen as he hears what his friend say.

 

“Hyung are you—“ Jaehwan started asking Jisung

 

“No I’m not. I’m totally not.” Jisung said as he drank not just his glass but also Minhyun’s who wasn’t even drinking at all

 

___________________

 

Kang Daniel is a big puppy that loves to cling. First, it’s just arms to his shoulders, and then arms to his waist. It became a hug later and the puppy often back hug him with his big frame. Jisung was new to the sensation but he love being trapped by the younger’s body.

 

He didn’t notice that his junior took most of his time. Usually he would go to mixers, late night parties and bars nearby as soon as school ended for the day or if he finished all his side homework. But since Daniel came along, he ended up not leaving Jonghyun’s room as Daniel also goes there to play games. The brunette also helps Jisung do his assignments as Jisung does the same. They’d watch movie sometimes while cuddling. Skin contacts become normal as Daniel roams his hand to Jisung’s body. Jisung who slept with others many times easily got used to contact and spoiled the puppy by letting him do what he wanted. 

 

Its just sympathy. He just goes with the flow, nothing more.

 

“Ahh.. Yoon Jisung, what are you getting yourself into?” Jisung chanted as he rolls to his bed

 

“You okay?” His roommate Dongho asked

 

“Yeah—No. Yes. Wait—“ Jisung confusedly answered before he sat up from his bed “Are you going to Minki’s club tonight?” he added as he asked

 

“Yeah?” Dongho answered him

 

“Good. Bring me too.” Jisung said as he goes to his closet

 

“But didn’t you have study session in Jonghyun’s room tonight?” Dongho asked knowing what Jonghyun said to him in one of their classes

 

“Looks like I’ll ditch them again tonight. It’s okay, they won’t mind.” Jisung said as he choose the clothes he would wear

 

“Oh. Okay.” Dongho answered and waited for Jisung at the door

 

_____________________

 

 

“Hwang Minhyun, use your brain this time and answer this question.” Sungwoon commanded as he brought papers in front of Minhyun

 

“Okay.” Minhyun said

 

“Ya, Sungwoon-hyung. Stop making Minhyun answer all your assignments.” Jaehwan said as he stopped strumming his guitar again

 

“Shut up, you fool. I’m sure you can’t answer this one either.” Sungwoon said not looking back

 

“I would try to, but I don’t have assignments hyung, I’m the exception because I’m that good.” Jaehwan says as he smiles

 

“Exception my ass, You’re banned from all laboratories and the professors are traumatized by your essays. Like who the fuck wrote chords for it?” Sungwoon said

 

“What are you saying hyung, Don’t you know I heal my lab partners that they say they saw heaven?” Jaehwan retorted

 

“Yeah, after you sabotage their physical body, you sang to them the most beautiful song that they’ll cry. Everyone were just waiting for you to shift course Jaehwanie.” Minhyun said

 

“Nah.” Jaehwan only said as he strums his guitar again.

 

“Why is Jisung hyung still not here? It’s 9 pm already.” Daniel asked after the many times he glanced to the wall clock

 

“Jisung-hyung says he’ll pass for today.” Jonghyun started and Daniel turned his attention to him

 

“And he says not to say that he’s on Minki’s club.” Jonghyun continued

 

No one speak.

 

“Hyung, youre supposed to not say that last line.” Minhyun said as he look to him from the opposite table

 

“Oh.” Jonghyun said after he realized

 

Daniel stood up from the study table. “I’m sorry, I need to go somewhere, let’s study next time too.” The brunette said leaving all of his belongings

 

“Way to go, Jonghyun-hyung.” Sungwoon said as he pass another paper to Minhyun

 

______________

 

 

“Jisung-hyung, long time no see.” Minki the Bar owner’s son said in the counter

 

“Yeah right, I didn’t notice. Did someone look for me?” Jisung asked after sitting comfortably

 

“Well yeah, theres seven unknown faces who was looking for you and four of your one night stand who seems want to ask another round.” Minki says as he looks to the notes of the bartender

 

“Does any of them comes regularly here? Except the one night stands.” Jisung asked

 

“Yeah, two of the unknown faces,, but they mostly came past 9 pm, you’re too early today hyung, don’t you lurk in midnight?” Minki says

 

“Uhh yeah, something urgent came.” Jisung answered

 

_____________

 

 

Jisung waited in the bar and observed the two unknown man as they got there. He ordered the waiter to give drink to the man he chose and the said man smiled to him as if knowing why. Jisung smiled back and waited for the man to come there to the counter. He was so focused to the man that he didn’t noticed the Samoyed entered the club and goes directly to him

 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Daniel asked as he grabbed Jisung’s arm

 

Jisung who was bewildered couldn’t speak at first. 

 

“Let me go. And go home kid. It’s an adult matter.” Jisung said as he wriggles his arm out of the younger’s hold

 

"You bought that stranger a drink. Does that means you’d enjoy his company over me?" Daniel asked and Jisung didn’t know how to answer him

 

“I can buy a drink to anyone that I want, you dont have to mind it.” jisung said as he stared right into Daniel’s eyes. 

 

“But I do.” Daniel says as he unceremoniously pulled Jisung down from the bar stool and caged him to his embrace while his eyes wary of the incoming stranger

 

“Let go brat, You should go home.” Jisung still countered despite colliding flat to the younger’s body

 

“What’s this?” The stranger who finally came to the counter says

 

Jisung stopped wriggling and didn’t know how to respond as he sees the stranger having a good body built that looked like he could easily took down Daniel if he wanted.

 

“It’s nothing. Go home, Daniel.” Jisung says as he face the stranger before looking to Daniel’s face

 

“I’m not a kid, Yoon Jisung.” Daniel says with his face obviously annoyed 

 

Much to Jisung’s surprise, Daniel pushed away the stranger’s chest and send him tumbling down. He heard the stranger cursed as he tries to keep his hand still on the ground for support. Jisung didn’t know that the brunette was that strong but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as Daniel lifted him up and carried Jisung to his shoulder like he was Santa clause’s huge bag

 

Jisung plead Daniel to let him down but he didn’t wriggle out of Daniel’s hold. He stayed still and covered his face instead as if his pink hair wasn’t a giveaway. He’s the hunter, for fuck’s sake, not the other way around. He won’t let his reputation go down in drain and be scandalous over it. He look one last glance to Dongho and Minki who was quiet and watching the whole time before looking down again.

 

“Let me down Daniel.” Jisung commands as he saw they were nearing their campus ground. At this rate, its impossible that no one would recognize him.

 

But the Samoyed didn’t listen and Jisung saw that they were entering the first year’s dorm. He kept quiet as they bump to other first year who was speechless seeing the scene. Jaehwan who was also a first year that just got back to their dorm also saw them and Jisung avoided the eye contact.

 

They entered a room which Jisung know that is Daniel’s room along with another first year. Jisung didn’t have the care to ask where his roommate is as their own questions haven’t been solved. Daniel put Jisung down to his own bed as Daniel stands and looms in on his figure.

 

“Kang Daniel, I’m happy to be your friend. I am sorry but I’m not looking for a relationship and I’m not interested with you.” Jisung says as he offered his ever not changing gentle smile

 

Daniel cups his face with his one hand and says “Cut that fake smile of yours, Jisung-hyung. It’s not gonna work on me.” 

 

Jisung’s expression changed as he let his smile fade and exposed his annoyed feeling.

 

“I am not gonna sleep with you nor date you, Kang Daniel.” Jisung says a bit calmer as he looks up to the eyes of the big Samoyed who stands up on his front

 

“What?.. Why would i?” Daniel said confusedly and Jisung’s heart started to race

 

"What do you mean?,, youre totally flirting with me" Jisung didn't move nor his expression didnt change 

 

“I'm not. At all." Daniel says as he feels the need to size up Jisung and look from his head to toe

 

Jisung fell silent at the words he heard. "Let's forget this conversation ever happened." Jisung says

 

"And what do you mean you’re not interested in me? Am that boring to you?" Daniel said feels offended by the uninvited rejection and Jisung saw how Daniel totally didn’t get the point

 

"I said LETS FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED." Jisung said as he turns his head sideward. He didn't know how to vent the shame and embarrassment he had at that moment. He walks out of the room and Daniel just watched him get away.

 

__________

 

 

Jisung couldn’t sleep that night as he kept getting ashamed over the scenario that replays on his mind. Is he that invested to physical relationship that he misread the signal Daniel was giving? The brunette genuinely looked surprised and puzzled.

 

They met again with others for lunch and Jisung saw how Daniel had the same predicament as him. He also had red eyes and eye bags so Jisung knew he hadn’t sleep that well too. They ate quietly until Jaehwan breaks the silence.

 

“So, what are you playing last night?” Jaehwan asked

 

“Yeah, what happened?” Sungwoon seconded

 

“Dongho also want to know what happened.” Jonghyun said gently but is also eager to know

 

“Did I miss something?” Minhyun asked too

 

“Ah. Gays, stop. It’s a misunderstanding. This puppy is a pure Samoyed. We confronted over it already.” Jisung said and Daniel looks over to him a bit awkwardly

 

“Are you serious?” Sungwoon asked

 

“After I witnessed this puppy looking like he wants to kill, it’s a misunderstanding?” Jaehwan followed

 

“Youre Kidding.” Jonghyun said

 

Minhyun looked to all of them because he wasn’t informed of what happened last night.

 

“Niel-ah, I’m so sorry for last night. Let’s forget it okay?” Jisung asked as he held Daniel’s hand on the the table

 

Daniel choked with his burger but he manages to just nods to Jisung and the latter lays his head to Daniel’s shoulder. The brunette gulped down all the water on his glass and their friends silently stared at them

 

________________

 

 

“Fucking idiots. There’s something.” Sungwoon said

 

“Right? They don’t have a clue themselves.” Jaehwan said

 

“Should we tell them about it?” Jonghyun asked

 

“No. Because they won’t believe us at all. And we’re gonna make their denial longer. Let them solve it on their own.” Minhyun said

 

__________________

 

 

Jisung still hang out with Daniel in Jonghyun’s place. They are always a bit awkward at first before they fall to their usual routine. Jisung noticed he was getting aware of every little thing Daniel does and the same goes to him because Daniel gets aware every time he felt weird or uncomfortable. It’s been a week after that night and the things started to calm down and go back to what was it before.

 

Jisung started the next week by contacting the stranger from the bar and finally getting back to his own routine. He seldom bottoms but he did since he had the urge to be held instead. He guessed the tension he had with the younger really made him wanting to be pampered and treasured. As he saw what Jaehwan saw on Daniel, he couldn’t believe it was a misunderstanding too. But Daniel is that pure and honest. From the very first time Jisung saw Daniel, the kid is just that sincere. Maybe the kid just really love physical skinships.

 

It was Jisung’s turn to be lead on from all of the façade he did.

 

Jisung get up from the hotel’s bed, leaving not a message behind. They’re supposed to have a sort of celebration party after Minhyun and Jonghyun’s successful defense. He arrived earlier at five despite having the party at seven. Every one of them has a key to Jonghyun’s room so Jisung headed directly in there.

 

What Jisung didn’t expect was to saw the Samoyed in there.

 

“Jisung-hyung, You’re early.” Daniel says as he stood up and hugged Jisung after his entrance

 

“Y-yeah. Did all your classes ended today?” Jisung asked because he was sure that Daniel’s schedule is till seven

 

“The prof is sick so class is cancelled.—” Daniel says a bit confused at the end

 

“Why do you smell funny, hyung?” Daniel asked again

 

Jisung pushed Daniel away a bit of space to smell himself. Jisung didn’t know where the smell came from too until he realized that it was the stranger’s perfume.

 

“I-I don’t know.” Jisung only said as turns his head sideward

 

Daniel’s stare shifted down to the older’s neck and Daniel saw a disgusting shade.

 

“What’s this?” Daniel asked with his tone annoyed as he rip Jisung’s shirt and force opened two buttons

 

“Ah shit. It’s n-nothing.” Jisung said and the brunette stares to his eyes a bit offended

 

“It’s disgusting.” Daniel said

 

“Y-yeah right.” Jisung said as he averted his gaze. It was expected he would heard something like that but he was hurt as the words came out from the younger’s mouth

 

And Again, what Jisung didn’t expect was for Daniel to dive in to his neck and suck the said disgusting place.

 

Jisung didn’t ask or say anything about it. He let the younger replace it until he was satisfied. The brunette kissed, licked and sucked it as he was eager to erase the unknown disgusting mark. Daniel made sure that he covered the mark with his and adds another one near it. 

 

After Daniel was contented over the brand he made, he hummed as if voicing his delight over it. They look to each other’s eyes but no one dared to talk about what just happened. Jisung lays to Daniel’s broad chest like usual while they wait for the others to come back.

 

It didn’t happened just once. Because Jisung found delight having bottomed with a blurry brunette on his mind. Hickeys kept appearing on his neck and Daniel kept replacing it. 

 

It goes for month before a day came where Jisung was supposed to meet a recurring one night stand. A big built man on the neighboring college who resembles someone Jisung knew. Jisung left that day littered with hickeys as Daniel knew his supposed meeting because Jonghyun slipped saying about it. Nonetheless, the look-alike guy just laughed about it and didn’t mind the marks as he knew what it is like to do it with the infamous playboy.

 

Daniel waited by Jisung’s room till dawn until Jisung arrived back to the dorm. Jisung guessed that Daniel bribed the assigned part-time student at the lobby since the brunette manages to not get thrown away despite past curfew.

 

The brunette welcomes him with a passionate kiss that Jisung didn’t reject. After it, Daniel fishes Jisung’s key from the elder’s pocket and opened the door himself. Jisung’s roommate was ofcourse inside but he didn’t say a thing and walked out.

 

Daniel put off Jisung’s coat and look for the obvious mark he put to Jisung high up on his neck near his ears. The brunette’s eyes widen at the sight. He started to undress Jisung and saw that all of his mark is replaced and covered too.

 

“Goddamnit. Fuck.” Jisung was surprised hearing the young man cursed for the first time

 

Daniel traced all the hickeys on Jisung’s upper body. He put off Jisung’s pants and saw hickeys on his hips that he didn’t even marked

 

“Fuck.” Daniel only says as he pushed down Jisung to his bed and start reclaiming the playboy’s body

 

________________

 

 

The next morning, Jisung woke up with topless Daniel hugging him from behind. Making another mark on his shoulder. Jisung hummed to let Daniel know that he was awake. Daniel then moved closer and ate Jisung’s mouth for breakfast. A bit desperate, a bit harsh and a bit still annoyed.

 

“Hyung. Stop sleeping with anyone.” Daniel’s deep voice sounded annoyed to his ears

 

“I thought you don’t have that kind of feelings for me?” Jisung asked

 

“That’s what I thought too.—” Daniel started

 

“But this is enough, hyung. Stop sharing your body. This—all of you belongs to me now.” Daniel said as he kissed Jisung’s lips again

 

“Really?” Jisung asked

 

“No. I’m still waiting for your permission.” Daniel answered honestly as he looked to Jisung’s eyes with his sincere answer

 

Jisung laughed for a bit longer before he looks to the impatient puppy with his eyes brimming for anticipation. Jisung swear he could see the imaginary tail waggling in the air.

 

“Okay, Kang Daniel. Let’s try Dating.” Jisung said as he give a peck to the puppy

 

But as the puppy hear the approval, he latched to his newly found lover and loomed in, squeezing Jisung between his big body and the soft bed. He pecked to Jisung’s lips many times as his kisses also landed everywhere he could reach to. Jisung smiled back to Daniel as the sun rises for a good morning that day.

 

____

Bonus.

“Theyre fucking blind, it took them two months.” Sungwoon said after slurping his shake

“I’m glad they got over it.” Jaehwan said after doing the same

“No, we’re glad you finally shift course Jaehwan, you belong in Music. Just sing if you want to heal people. You don’t need to play nurse.” Minhyun said as he clasped his hand on their table

“I figured.” Jaehwan said

“Where are they anyway?” Jonghyun asked as he stir his iced tea

“That’s not needed to be answered, we all know where they are right now. Let’s just enjoy another shake for this Goddamn hot weather.” Sungwoon said as he looked to the nicely colored clouds in the sky

 

 

_____________________

**Author's Note:**

> _____________
> 
> Finally finished. Another prompt from rwp sauce gc that was finally turned to be written xD yeah all of us are tagged. Oh no, we’re exposed hahhaha. 
> 
> As I promised, let’s stay rated T on this one xD Its also supposed to be gag but I’m not that good at it so we’re going bit of fluff xD


End file.
